El último guerrero
by Roshio H.T
Summary: El planeta llamado ‘Tierra’ parecía ser el único punto en el universo donde por fin encontraría respuestas a lo que desde siempre me había preguntado: ¿era yo el último guerrero saiyain con vida?
1. Planeta Tierra

**Disclaimer:** DBZ no me pertenece, por desgracia.  
**N/A**: al final del capitulo. Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapter I – **Planeta Tierra.

Me encontraba viajando por la inmensidad del espacio, durmiendo plácidamente dentro de una pequeña y veloz nave con forma de esfera rumbo a un planeta que llevaba años buscando. Aquel lugar llamado 'Tierra' parecía ser el único punto en el universo donde por fin encontraría respuestas a lo que desde siempre me había preguntado¿era yo el último guerrero saiyain con vida?

Mi sueño llegaba a su fin así como mi viaje, abrí los ojos para ver el enorme planeta azul brillando frente a mí. Sin duda alguna era una vista hermosa, pero lo que en aquellos momentos me inquietaba era mi llegada. El aterrizaje fue más escandaloso y destructivo de lo que había planeado, pero bueno que iba a saber yo que las coordenadas marcadas en mi nave eran nada menos que una poblada ciudad terrícola.

Una vez que toqué tierra, arrasando con ello una parte de la ciudad, salí impaciente de la acolchada cápsula –nunca me había gustado viajar por tanto tiempo-. El aire, el ruido, los olores y colores a mí alrededor me atraparon de una forma casi hipnotizante. Después de haber admirado cuanto quise del lugar fue cuando me percaté de los daños que había causado, así como de las personas curiosas que se habían acercado para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Podría alguno de ustedes terrícolas decirme el nombre de este lugar? – pregunté atentamente, a pesar de tener el mal genio típico de los saiyain sabía que en situaciones como esta se requerían buenos modos para dirigirse a la gente.

- Esto es la ciudad Satán… – dijo finalmente un hombre de mediana edad, el único quien se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra –…o lo que has dejado de ella.

- Gracias – sonreí como si de un cumplido se hubiera tratado.

Utilizando el rastreador de vidrio rojizo sujeto a mi oreja derecha fue como me di cuenta que ninguno de aquellos habitantes poseía un nivel mínimo de pelea. Fue por ello que despreocupadamente comencé a deambular por la semidestruida ciudad humana, sin prestar atención siquiera a los gritos aterrados de las personas huyendo de mí.

Me encontraba de pie frente a un edificio enorme –que casualmente no recibió daño alguno- observando con suma curiosidad los escaparates iluminosos con muñecos vestidos con ropa 'humana'. Estaba apunto de entrar cuando una voz gritó detrás de mí ordenando me detuviera, me di la vuelta y pude ver a un individuo extrañamente vestido con un casco cubriéndole el rostro –vale agregar que hacía poses muy raras-.

- ¿Cómo osas destruir nuestra bella ciudad y después andar tan despreocupadamente por nuestras calles? – Gritó con ímpetu señalándome con su mano izquierda.

- Desconozco la geografía del lugar por lo que aterricé sin más miramientos – respondí indiferente.

- Haz acabado con la vida de muchas personas inocentes así como con el patrimonio de los habitantes de esta ciudad – continuó hablando casi a gritos y haciendo más poses – Jamás te lo perdonaré.

Suspiré con fastidio, aquel tipo parecía muy tonto y sumamente ridículo. Sin decir una palabra presioné un botón en mi rastreador el cual me marcó el nivel de energía del sujeto frente a mí, al instante me embargó la sorpresa al darme cuenta que este era muy alto. Sorpresa, sí, pero también emoción al encontrar por lo menos a un ser humano con tan notorias habilidades.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Cuestionó una chica a su lado -vestida igual de ridícula- en quien no había reparado anteriormente y a quien ignoré al ver su nivel bajo de pelea.

- No sabía que en este planeta existieran sujetos con tanta fuerza – dije sonriendo dirigiéndome fijamente al individuo frente a mí – ¿Te gustaría probar tus habilidades conmigo?

Esta vez el tipo se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, como si ante mis palabras hubiera reconocido algo. Pude sentir como su mirada –aun tras el casco- me repasaba de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.

- Esa ropa… ese aparato en tu cabeza… - afirmó finalmente después de unos segundos de hacer memoria – ¡Claro, ya los había visto antes! – Sonrió emocionado ante su descubrimiento – Son los trajes que usaban los hombres de Freezer.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tú eso? – pregunté con sorpresa, jamás me imaginé que un simple humano supiera aquellas cosas.

- Yo mismo los vi de niño – aseguró con seriedad – pero ¿por que traes esas vestimentas? El imperio de Freezer fue derrumbado hace años.

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que dejar de usar sus trajes y aparatos – aseguré con fastidio. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese niño para decirme que usar o que dejar de usar?

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros.

- Gohan¿de que es todo eso que están hablando? – Susurró la chica cerca de él – No entiendo nada¿acaso tú le conoces?

- No realmente… - respondió tratando de tranquilizarla – luego te contaré al respecto.

Comenzaba a aburrirme, si aquel individuo no tenía pensado pelear conmigo entonces no me interesaba quedarme a seguir 'charlando'. Por lo que giré sobre mis talones dándoles la espalda y me largué volando rápidamente de ahí, cosa que ninguno de los dos se esperaba y que no pudieron impedir.

-------------------

No me pareció importante llevar mi nave a un lugar más 'seguro' así que la dejé justo donde había aterrizado. Fue después que gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo me di cuenta que el extraño sujeto de casco se la había llevado a la parte oeste de la ciudad, la cuál parecía ajena a cuanto destrozo había realizado anteriormente.

- ¿Qué es eso, Gohan? – preguntó una mujer peliazul al ver llegar volando al tipo con la nave.

- Una nave espacial parecida a las que usaban en el imperio de Freezer¿recuerdas? – Sonrió el chico quien después de dejar cuidadosamente el artefacto en el suelo se quito el casco – La traje para que la revisarás.

- Claro que las recuerdo, pero ¿cómo es que llegó esa cosa aquí? – se acercó a inspeccionar exteriormente la esfera de metal.

- Hace mas o menos una hora aterrizó al norte de la ciudad causando muchos daños – puso un semblante serio – de ella ha bajado un sujeto muy raro, creo que formó parte de los hombres de Freezer en aquel entonces.

- Eso es preocupante – se llevó una mano al mentón con mirada pensativa - ¿Crees que quiera apoderarse de la Tierra?

- No sabría decirte, pero será mejor vigilarlo – dijo un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Vigilar a quien? – se escuchó una voz salir del edificio.

En cuanto vio la nave, el hombre se detuvo totalmente sorprendido dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa de la nave a los otros.

- Un individuo como los que estaban bajo órdenes de Freezer aterrizó esta mañana en la ciudad – repitió – desconozco quien sea o que quiera aquí.

- Ahora entiendo… - dijo casi en forma de susurro – debió ser de él entonces… - miró al chico con aire demandante - ¿A dónde se ha ido?

- Rumbo al este, creo – respondió dudoso – pero ¿para que quieres…?

Antes de escuchar otra palabra el hombre salió volando rápidamente de ahí en dirección a donde le habían señalado. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que más tarde este individuo sería de vital importancia para las respuestas que buscaba? Cosa del destino, quizás.

-------------------

Un par de horas me tomó recorrer por completo el globo terráqueo, a decir verdad el planeta no era muy grande. Los pocos lugares que vi con detenimiento me bastaron para que la Tierra me maravillara. El sin fin de lugares fantásticos y las excelentes condiciones para la vida marcaban al tercer planeta del sistema solar como el mejor para reestablecer nuestra raza extinta, aunque primero que nada debía encontrar algún otro saiyain con vida aparte de mí.

Estaba volando a escasos diez minutos de la ciudad en la que había aterrizado cuando mi rastreador marcó una considerable acumulación de energía tras de mí, al echar un vistazo hacia atrás me di cuenta que era una esfera de poder siguiéndome. Haciendo una compleja maniobra de vuelo logré esquivarla haciendo que esta chocará contra el suelo, creando un enorme cráter.

Me detuve suspendiendo en el aire a unos 30 metros de altura sobre la superficie terrestre y utilizando mi rastreador detecté un sorprendente poder acercándose a una gran velocidad. No tardé demasiado en descubrir que se trataba de un hombre más o menos de mi estatura, cabellos negros levantados hacia la inmensidad del cielo, ojos oscuros y profundos como la noche, tez clara y complexión atlética.

No sabría decir por que pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude sentir un choque eléctrico recorrer todo mi cuerpo, algo había en aquel hombre que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

- No sabía que era costumbre terrícola atacar por la espalda – me mofé sonriendo, comentario el cuál pareció molestar al tipo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme a MÍ con un asqueroso humano? – reclamó con orgullo dolido.

- Seas lo que seas¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunte sin darle más vueltas al asunto, quería saber inmediatamente por que me había atacado.

- Captar tu atención, cosa que ya he logrado – sonrió con altivez – Necesito algunas respuestas, así que más te vale hablar.

- Que casualidad, yo también vengo en busca de respuestas – dije con notable sarcasmo, cosa que le irritó.

- No te hagas el gracioso – gruñó molesto – ahora responde¿Quién demonios eres tú y que tenías que ver con Freezer?

- Te lo diré si logras vencerme – le desafié sonriendo ampliamente.

- Me parece perfecto – dijo sin apartar su penetrante mirada de mí, también con una sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulos y a una velocidad sorprendente el pelinegro atacó. Sus golpes eran directos y fuertes; vaya, entonces la pelea iba en serio. Conforme el combate avanzaba me adapté a la perfección a su rapidez y movimientos. Aquel no era un luchador cualquiera, parecía tener bastante experiencia al respecto. Sonreí con satisfacción, hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Mientras los golpes y los ataques se hacían cada vez más poderosos, más aumentaba mi entusiasmo en la contienda. Mi propósito entonces fue llevar aquello a un nivel más alto por lo que lancé sin piedad una enorme cantidad de energía, la cual mi oponente bien pudo detener.

- No lo haces nada mal – comenté sonriendo y con un tono burlón.

- Idiota – escupió molesto sin apartar su fría mirada de mí.

Estaba apunto de atacarle otra vez cuando algo me paralizó completamente. Un resplandor dorado envolvía completamente al hombre a un metro de donde me encontraba. Tragué saliva lentamente. Entonces sus cabellos negros se tiñeron de un rubio también dorado, y sus ojos negros se volvieron de un azul eléctrico. Ver aquella transformación era lo último que me esperaba, ahora mis dudas se habían esfumado por completo.

- E-eres un… - tartamudeé con torpeza – un s-super… saiyain…

- Exacto – sonrió con altivez - espero estés preparado para recibir todo mi poder.

Sin darme tiempo aún para reaccionar el guerrero lanzó un ataque de energía, si bien escuché llamado Big Bang. La distancia entre nosotros era tan corta que no pude hacer nada para bloquearlo, por lo que el daño que recibí fue total. Mi cuerpo casi inerte yacía en un enorme cráter en el suelo, mi armadura se había hecho añicos dejándome casi al desnudo. Tosí escupiendo sangre. No me sentía capaz de mover alguna de mis extremidades, apenas sentía la tibieza del sol en mi piel. Entonces pude ver una silueta aproximarse a mi oponente.

- Señor Vegeta, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el sujeto del ridículo atuendo.

- Ahí tienes al tipo que querías vigilar – dijo señalando el lugar donde me encontraba.

- Vigilarlo, no acabarlo – murmuró con desaprobación.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia distinguí cerca de mí al hombre del casco levantandome con cuidado y viéndome con asombro, al parecer ya habían descubierto mi verdadera naturaleza –la que trataba de ocultar tras mi armadura-.

* * *

**N/A: notas de autor**

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic que publico acá xDD  
Si, esta vez será de DBZ... no pude resistirme :D  
Tal vez no les guste que sea con un nuevo personaje.. pero aun asi espero  
que le den una oportunidad al fic y sea de su agrado.  
Tengo en borrador un fic nuevo tbm de DBZ pero de VegGoku que  
estoy segura adoraran... pero aun trabajo en eso asi que tendran que esperar. _

Si este fic les ha gustado aunque sea un poquititito... dejadme un **review**!  
Se los agradeceria de todo corazón :3

Luv ya, **Roshio**


	2. ¿Eres saiyain?

_**Disclaimer**: Ningun personaje de DBZ me pertenece, sólo my hunny Saiyain... :3  
_**Dedicado especialmente a**... Saiya Elite, Flower Jazmin, Anibal, Shadir, ClausVegFan y a mi sistah Dai :)

**Nota**: se cambio el nombre del personaje, más información al final.

* * *

**Chapter II ¿Eres Saiyain?**

Ignoro el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, pero cuando logré despertar me di cuenta que estaba lejos del campo donde tuvo lugar esa batalla con el pelinegro. La rojiza luz del sol entraba tenuemente por la ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas, estaba atardeciendo. Me levanté de la cama y con preocupación vi que no traía mis ropas, en su lugar estaba usando un extraño camisón rosado con un horripilante dibujo de conejo al frente.

Revisé palmo a palmo toda la habitación buscando desesperadamente mis vestimentas, mas no las hallé. Abriendo la puerta con la cautela salí por un largo y solitario pasillo, avancé cuidándome la espalda constantemente hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, por lo que después de tardar siglos en encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz, pude ver que aquella estancia parecía ser una especie de cámara de entrenamiento. Examiné el lugar con curiosidad por unos instantes, para finalmente dar con un arrinconado y enorme armario. Dentro había un sinfín de trajes azul marino, vagamente parecidos a mis antiguas vestimentas, por lo que tomé uno y -deshaciéndome con gusto del asqueroso camisón- me vestí aprisa.

Ya que la tela era elástica y sorprendentemente suave entré en aquellas ropas con facilidad, pegándose el tejido oscuro a mi piel. La adherencia de esa extraña tela me resultó sumamente cómoda, sin duda alguna dicha vestimenta me brindaría más facilidad de movimiento en futuras batallas. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo en la puerta del armario viéndome con mis nuevas ropas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y extrañado me miraba un niño de cabellos morados.

Me sobresaltó la presencia de aquel pequeño individuo, por lo que salí aprisa por la ventana más cercana. Una vez a salvo continué deambulando por la que supuse era una enorme casa. Recorrí habitación por habitación -todas vacías- hasta que finalmente di con una perfumada estancia. Se trataba de un hermoso jardín...

Con curiosidad caminé por todo el lugar admirando la belleza de mil plantas exóticas con maravillosos colores y exquisitas fragancias, hasta que me tiré sobre la fresca hierba arrullándome con los sonidos delicados de la naturaleza a mí alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz suave y femenina.

En breve me puse de pie para ver a una mujer de cabellos azulados y extraña ropa sonreírme con simpatía, acompañada por el niño que había visto anteriormente.

- Deberías descansar un poco más, aun no te repones por completo – dijo un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? -

- Te contaré lo que sé con mucho gusto. ¿Nos acompañas? -

--

En la terraza ya se encontraba una esplendida mesa servida con todo tipo de comida terrestre existente. Toda esa mezcla de olores deliciosos me abrió el apetito. El chiquillo corrió a tomar su lugar favorito en la mesa, justo al lado de un hombre que reconocí enseguida. Era ese pelinegro otra vez, devorando con rapidez la comida sobre la mesa de espaldas a nosotros.

- Vegeta por favor, que te he dicho sobre los modales en la mesa – le reprendió la mujer – Debería darte vergüenza.

- Déjame en paz, Bulma – gruñó con la boca llena al tiempo que giraba para verla.

En cuanto me vio de pie junto a la peliazul, con un traje idéntico al que él mismo traía puesto, se quedó mudo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y casi se ahoga con la comida que traía a medio masticar en la boca.

- Mastica y luego traga, Vegeta – soltó una risita extraña y se sentó junto al pequeño.

- ¿Q-quién… demonios eres tú? – Dijo después de toser y pasar la comida por su garganta - ¡¿Y qué carajos haces con mi ropa?!

Le ignoré y caminé con altivez para sentarme en la única silla vacía –justo frente a él-, presumiendo las ropas frente a las narices de su dueño. Por primera vez mi orgullo parecía ser mayor al suyo.

- ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

- Khaled – respondí cortésmente.

- Me gusta… corto y fácil de recordar. Yo soy Bulma, él es mi hijo Trunks y ese, bueno, es... Vegeta – les señaló respectivamente soltando una sonrisa burlona ante el último, este la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– Si me permiten me gustaría hacer una pregunta.

- Claro – sonrió de nuevo. ¿Es que ella no se cansaba de hacerlo?

- ¿Qué es lo que hace un _super saiyain_ en este planeta? – miré despectivamente al hombre a mi derecha.

Como esperaba este sólo gruñó volteando la cara en otra dirección, escupiendo indiferente algo como "¿Quién demonios te crees tu para que vaya a soltarte toda mi historia y demás razones?" Sonreí. En verdad no había cambiado nada.

- De verdad me interesa saber como termino estableciendo su vida aquí… alteza – dije venenosamente.

- ¿Qué? – me miró con sorpresa, había dado justo donde quería - ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

Disfrutando el momento de confusión y curiosidad del pelinegro, me limité a beber y comer un poco antes de responder a su pregunta.

- Claro, quien iba a recordar a un viejo súbdito de tu padre… - murmuré lentamente – después de todo los dos éramos sólo unos niños.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó impaciente viéndome con frialdad.

- Ya lo dije, mi nombre es Khaled… y también soy _saiyain_ –

Que delicioso me pareció pronunciar esa palabra, mientras esperaba en silencio su reacción. Esto prometía ser bueno…

--

Para el día siguiente puede decirse que disfruté de una audiencia privada, por no decir que obligada, por parte del príncipe saiyain. Estaba más que interesado, aunque yo diría impaciente, en saber todo de mí. Y yo, desde luego, no tenía pensado negarle nada… después de todo, ya había logrado mi propósito.

Esta vez había dejado atrás el traje azul, por ordenes de su alteza, y llevaba ropas terrestres que por demás me parecieron igual de cómodas. Pero no sólo el pelinegro era quien demandaba respuestas, sino que el curioso niño de cabellos violetas estaba decidido a seguirnos también, pero no tan de cerca como él hubiera querido.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de darle vueltas al asunto? Aunque al parecer disfrutas pavoneándote… -

- Ya se lo he dicho, majestad. Al igual que usted, por mis venas corre orgullosa sangre saiyain. Ahora, sobre mi pasado y lo que me trajo a aquí…

Verdaderamente no había mucho que contar. Igual que él, era un soldado de clase alta. Fuimos compañeros, no de juegos como los de clase baja, sino de entrenamiento. Teníamos la misma edad, y casi la misma estatura… Siempre se nos reconoció como los primeros de nuestra clase, aunque él por ser príncipe era el favorito. Quizás por ello es que era un verdadero fanfarrón, y tenía bien ganado el odio de muchos, incluyéndome. Así pues no solíamos convivir mucho, por eso no me recordaba ahora.

Además, mi único _amigo _era Raditz. Y si, digo amigo, por que más que camaradas eramos inseparables. Siempre le vi como un hermano mayor. Hasta el día que él tuvo uno propio… pero esa es otra historia. La que ahora interesa es de cómo escape del fatídico día en que nuestro planeta fue destruido. El día de la traición…

Bueno hay una explicación simple para eso: como siempre a Raditz y a mí se nos había enviado a un planeta llamado Zaktron para conquistarlo en nombre del gran Freezer. Ya que al encontrarnos entre los pocos sobrevivientes de nuestra raza, no tuvimos más que seguir las fieles ordenes de nuestro poderoso líder. La muerte de nuestro rey, sin duda nos devastó… pero sobre todo la noticia de que Bardock y Agkroz, nuestros respectivos padres, tambien habían perecido fue duró de aceptar.

Es decir, de un día a otro habíamos quedado solos en el universo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestra prospera e inigualable raza había sido extinta de la faz del universo. Era una verdad abrumadora… pero jamás compartida por nuestro sobreviviente príncipe. Le maldije tantas veces, pero igual que él, dejamos atrás nuestro doloroso pasado. Hasta el día en que enviaron a Raditz en busca de su hermano perdido…

Kakarotto.

No se como fue posible, pero ese pequeño criajo se había salvado de la explosión del planeta Vejita. Habían pasado como diez años y no se tenía noticias de su paradero, pero aun así el gran Freezer mandó en su busca. Me extrañó su orden por encontrarle, era como si deseará tener perfectamente controlados a todos los saiyain sobrevivientes… aunque lo más seguro es que tuviera otras intenciones, como siempre.

Rogué a Raditz me dejara ir con él, pero dijo que para una misión de tan escasa importancia no era necesario más de un guerrero. No tenía idea de que sería la última vez que le volvería a ver…. Cuando me informaron que su propio hermano había acabado con su vida, la rabia que sentía era incontrolable. Deseaba ir tambien a ese planeta lejano y matarle con mis manos. Pero con temor a que perdiera la cordura se me envió al lado opuesto del universo, en otra inútil misión de conquista.

No me molesté en regresar por un buen tiempo, ni en responder a la orden de volver. Necesitaba paz, y sobre todo, necesitaba entrenar. El planeta al cual llegué era habitado por seres físicamente inferiores, pero con asombrosas habilidades mentales. Por un par de años Dräqsshik se convirtió en mi hogar. No tuve noticias del gran Freezer por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidí regresar finalmente.

Según el último informe estaban en un planeta llamado Namekusehin, pero cuando llegué a las coordenadas de dicho planeta no encontré más que polvo espacial. Traté de llamar a la nave del gran Freezer, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Fui a varios planetas bajo su dominio, pero lo único que pude sacar de información fue que Namekusehin había desaparecido hacía un buen tiempo, y que se desconocía el paradero de Freezer.

¡Era increible! Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba entender… ¿cómo es que el gran imperio de ese ambicioso tirano había llegado a su fin tan fácilmente? Por ahí corría el rumor de que el mismísimo super saiyain al que tanto temía, se había encargado de derrotarle. Aquello me sorprendió aun más. ¿Un super saiyain? Entonces la leyenda había sido cierta… pero, ¿Quién era ese super saiyain? ¿Sería que Vegeta…?

No, no pudo haber sido él. Ese mimado príncipe no podría jamás convertirse en tan asombroso guerrero. Pero no había nadie quien me dijera con exactitud que había pasado, sobre todo nadie sabía nada acerca de la supuesta aparición del legendario super saiyain. Así pues no me quedo de otra más que buscar por mi cuenta algún saiyain sobreviviente…

Pero pasaron los años, viajé por todo el universo puedo asegurarlo, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que me llevará ante la presencia de ese misterioso guerrero. Y con el tiempo se iba perdiendo todo rastro de la existencia de otros saiyain, por lo que con desesperación llegué a un punto muerto. De verdad, ¿era yo el último de mi raza con vida?

- Mas finalmente logré encontrarle, majestad. Y a pesar del odio que alguna vez sintiera hacia usted, no sabe el gusto que me da estar ante su presencia.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio un momento después, igual que como había permanecido a lo largo de todo mi relato. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces fue que me miró, pero no con esa mirada odiosa de siempre… esta vez sus ojos negros estaban cargados con un deje de melancolía. Me sorprendió verle así, lucía tan… humano. Sonreí. Sin duda alguna, mi opinión sobre ese hombre había cambiado completamente… tengo que confesar que ahora le respetaba.

- Es verdad, un super saiyain fue el que se encargo de Freezer hace años, aunque me humilla decir que no fui yo… sino un soldado de clase baja. -

- Pero si yo le vi transformarse en super saiyain… -

- Pude lograrlo después de duro entrenamiento, sí, mas en ese entonces quien logró alcanzar tal nivel fue… Kakarotto.

No hay mucha necesidad de detallar la cara que tenía en tal momento, mi sorpresa era total al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre. Apreté puños y dientes con esa vieja furia de antes… Me había prometido jamás dejar atrás la muerte de Raditz.

- ¿Kakarotto… vive? -

- Desde luego, ese desgraciado renunció a su raza y sigue en este condenado planeta. -

- Si me permite la impertinencia… ¿Qué hace usted tambien aquí, majestad? -

- Es una larga y complicada historia, así que lo que puedo decirte es que ese idiota me arrastró con él a este lugar… - se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, como pensando bien lo que iba a decir - Ahora estoy demasiado involucrado como para irme. Aunque, claro, no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir tampoco…

Sorprendentemente fue la primera vez que estos ojos vieron una sonrisa en boca del príncipe engreído. Me dejé caer al suelo al sentir mis piernas flagear, me llevé una mano a la cara y me la pasé hasta la nuca. De verdad no podía creer que ese hombre frente a mí fuera el que yo una vez creí haber conocido…

- Ya no es el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyain -

Este medio se rió divertido y me miró. Me resultó admirable escucharle suavemente reír.

- Es verdad, han quedado atrás esos días. Aquí sólo soy un hombre más -

- Pues, para mí siempre será el príncipe Vegeta…

* * *

**Notas de Roshio:  
**_Bueh, finalmente he traido el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic DBZ.  
Agradezco por sus reviews, especialmente a Anibal... cof cof espero no  
venga a matarme después de este capitulo x0xuU... a Shadir y ClausVegFan!_

_Sobre el fic, bueno ya sabemos un poco de la historia del nuevo saiyain. Amenlo como yo ;O;  
ejem... y pues veremos a un Vegeta más... humano O.O aunque desde luego,  
trataré de conservar su diindo caracter intacto :3_

_**Notas extra:**  
Sobre que conozca a Raditz, bueno... es algo que no me gustaría cambiar. Ya que, bueno,  
no sólo Raditz me parecío que quedo tirado por ahí sin mucho orgullo saiya que mostrar...  
por lo que quise dejarle un pupilo que le recordara por siempre ;O; Además, necesitaba  
con ello alguna excusa para que sintiera celos/odio por Goku XD_

_Por cierto no esta demás aclarar, que no estoy siguiendo exactamente ninguna trama,  
sólo tomé algunos hechos de la saga de Freezer, cambiando cosas del mundo saiyain  
como la relación entre ellos, y como se mostraron en anime/manga..._

_Sí, sigo diciendo saiyain XD por q me gusta como se escribe así. Tendrán que  
disculparme aquellos que lo vean raro T.T_

_**Cambio de Nombre:**  
He realizado el cambio de nombre de personaje, a petición de mis amigos lectores :D  
Me costo mucho encontrar alguno de vegetal que me pegara, y decidí usar el de **Khaled**...  
que es arabe y significa 'la espada'... se que no es de verdura pero me gusto XD  
Aunque sigo buscando el nombre perfecto._

**_¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara el guerrero perdido?  
Opinen del nombre, o dejenme sus propuestas._**

_Espero sus comentarios con gusto. Besos a todos!!_


End file.
